Bertha
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Bertha| jname=キクノ | tmname=Kikuno | image=Diamond Pearl Bertha.png | size=150px | caption=Art from Diamond and Pearl | colors=yes| eyes=Brown| hair=Gray| gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Roland ( ; only)| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Elite Four | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | elite=yes | league=Pokémon League (Sinnoh)| specialist=yes | type= types | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes| epnum=DP170| epname=An Elite Coverup! | java=Yōko Matsuoka | enva=Mary O' Brady| }} Bertha (Japanese: キクノ Kikuno) is a and member of the Sinnoh Elite Four. In the games In , Bertha is the second member of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Bertha.png |prize= 7080 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Bertha |game=DP |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Bertha.png |prize= 6600|before Stark Mountain}}/ 8520|after Stark Mountain}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Bertha |game=Pt |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | / |type1=Water|type2=Ground |ability=Oblivious |move1=Earth Power|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Special |move2=Aqua Tail|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Zen Headbutt|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sandstorm|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Ground|type2=Flying |ability=Hyper Cutter |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fire Fang|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Thunder Fang|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Ground |ability=Sand Stream |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} }} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Rock|type2=Ground |ability=Rock Head |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Punch|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=ThunderPunch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sandstorm|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Ground|type2=Rock |ability=Lightningrod |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Wrecker|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Avalanche|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} Quotes * Before battle :"Well, well. You're quite the adorable Trainer, but you've also got a spine. Ahaha! I'm Bertha. I have a preference for Pokémon. Well, would you show this old lady how much you've learned?" * When last Pokémon is at critical health :"Dear child, don't assume for an instant that you've won." * Upon being defeated :"Well! Dear child, I must say, that was most impressive. Your Pokémon believed in you and did their best to earn you the win. Even though I've lost, I find myself with this silly grin!" * After being defeated :"You're quite something, youngster. I like how you and your Pokémon earned the win by working as one. That's what makes you so strong. Ahahaha! I think that you can go as far as you want." :"The in the next room is a much more formidable opponent. You really must have your wits about you. However, I think you can go as far as you desire. Ahahaha!" Sprites In the anime In the , Bertha was first mentioned by Lucian in An Elite Meet and Greet!, along with the other members of the and the Cynthia. She was mentioned again in A Trainer and Child Reunion! by an Officer Jenny. She appeared in An Elite Coverup!, where she, along with and , helped Roland get his back from . After chasing them with her , the group d Team Rock and Roland was reunited with Magby. Later, Bertha had a with Ash, using her against his , and she managed to defeat him easily. She made a cameo appearance during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Character Bertha prefers to maintain an unassuming persona of an elderly woman. She also likes to keep her identity as one of Sinnoh's Elite Four a secret, namely because she doesn't like the expectations attached to the title. However, she has a wild streak and can act spontaneously. Throughout An Elite Coverup!, Bertha advised the group to be more observant in s, s and also in everyday life. She is confident in battle and can instantly pinpoint an opportunity to intercept her opponent's strategy. Bertha is well aware of her Pokémon's limitations, but she has trained them to have a flexible moveset that can be utilized in various ways depending on the challenge conditions. Pokémon This listing is of Bertha's known in the : was used by Bertha to destroy the machine attached to Team Rocket's balloon, when Ash's Staraptor was initially unable to. After this it broke through the balloon, causing it to crash. Gliscor's only known move is .}} was used by Bertha to stop 's armored and . After it destroyed the armors, Bertha asked Roland and his to finish the villains off. Golem's only known move is .}} was sent away, and Bertha decided to . battled Ash's Torterra. Hippowdon often went underground and then attacked Torterra with a different move upon resurfacing. Despite this, Ash asked Torterra to sense Hippowdon when he was underground, managing to attack him with . However, Hippowdon went underground once again and managed to attack Torterra a few more times, defeating it. Hippowdon briefly appeared alongside Bertha during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Hippowdon's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |de=Marion Hartmann |ja=松岡洋子 Yōko Matsuoka |en=Mary O' Brady |fi=Sari Ann Moilanen |pl=Anna Apostolakis |pt_br=Rosa Maria Baroli |es_la=Magda Giner |es_eu=María Julia Díaz}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bertha, along with Lucian and Aaron, appears during the , having been enlisted by the Pokémon Association to decipher Charon's notebook that was stolen by 's Kit. Together, they figure out the hidden information inside the book and give it to Diamond and so they can use it to stop Charon from capturing the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. Pokémon On hand is the only known Pokémon in Bertha's possession. Along with being used as transportation for Bertha, she was used to carry some books for her Trainer. None of Hippowdon's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Bertha makes a brief appearance in Gathering of the Legendary Pokémon!. She watched Hareta's battle with Koya in the audience. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Bertha or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Fighting|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare|ennum=23/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum=005/018}} |type=Fighting|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare|ennum=32/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum=008/018}} |type=Fighting|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=42/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum=007/018}} |type=Fighting|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=54/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum=006/018}} |type=Fighting|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Common|ennum=62/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum=009/018}} |type=Supporter|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=90/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum=017/018}} Trivia * In , Shauntal from the Unova Elite Four mentions the resemblance between Bertha and Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four as a quote from her novel during the player's post-National Pokédex challenge. * While her Hippowdon is invariably female in the games and in Pokémon Adventures, it shows male coloration in other media—namely the and the . * Bertha and Volkner are the only major Trainers in the to use a Pokémon from their in-game Platinum team. * Bertha is the only Sinnoh Elite Four member who was not seen battling Cynthia in the anime. * Bertha has a Pokémon with a move that it cannot normally learn: the that knows that she uses in in her initial team, that it learns at Level 61 and cannot learn as an egg move. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Ground-type Trainers Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Teresa es:Gaia fr:Terry (Conseil 4) it:Terrie ja:キクノ zh:菊野